


We Were Reaching In The Dark

by deandratb



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Silent conversations spanning from 1x13 to post-S2.The sparks weren’t just above them--they were inside and around and between them, and it was Penelope who stretched her fingertips toward Schneider over the plaid blanket.





	We Were Reaching In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethanyactually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanyactually/gifts).



> A bit of fluff nobody asked for, inspired by the prompt **"things you said but not out loud."** Gifted to a friend, just for generally being awesome.

_“I’m sorry.”_ Because she didn’t need to know where Victor went or why, all she needed was the look in Schneider’s eyes to know that once again, it was her responsibility to step up. 

That was all she could focus on in the moment. The way her daughter needed her, the way she never thought everything would land on her shoulders quite so much...the way it kept getting harder but at least she wasn’t alone.

Schneider was the one who paid attention, the only reason they knew Victor left voluntarily. And yet when he relayed the bad news with a shake of his head, he was apologetic about it. Like he should have been able to do more. 

It was sweet.

 

 _“I forgive you.”_ Because the hurt she put there was still in his eyes when he answered the door. The slight hesitation before he gave in, the shift back that allowed her entry into his apartment, the concern that told her she was welcome and safe and even wanted.

All of that was a story, a book she didn’t have to read because she had memorized the Cliffs Notes of Schneider by now and she understood the meaning.

It was just a hug, but it was also acceptance.

And most of all forgiveness, the kind that didn’t even need words, because it came before anything as trivial as hurt feelings. No matter how deep she might have cut him, he was ready to let it go.

That was one of the best things about him.

 

 _“I love you.”_ Because he wanted her to be happy, and he didn’t have an agenda for how she should find happiness. He believed in her whether she was dating or single or a mom or a student. 

Being her best friend meant he supported her without hesitation, as automatically as breathing.

After her world fell apart, trust was harder for her. Trusting men, trusting a higher power, even trusting her own abilities...nothing felt steady, like she could count on it.

Sitting on his couch, holding somebody else’s baby, talking to her about having more of her own, Schneider’s smile was pure sunlight and faith. 

She might not understand it sometimes, why he was always there for her--or why she mattered to him at all.

But she was lucky to be loved so easily.

 

 _“Thank you.”_ Because she thought he left the hospital, truly left it, couldn’t handle it. And Victor was overseas, and even if he wasn’t she couldn’t say for certain that he would have been there.

But Schneider was, he came back, he never intended to be gone at all, and once he came back he stayed.

No matter the brave face Penelope put on for the kids, she didn’t know what was about to happen, and it was really nice to have someone else there. Just in case.

He could have actually caused a fire hazard and a part of her wouldn’t have cared.

She was really glad he came back.

 

 _“Don’t touch me.”_ Because if he did, she wouldn’t want him to stop. The ground kept shifting under her feet, and at first it was happening so slowly she didn’t notice.

By the time she could feel the evolution from friends to something more, it was too late. 

She could see it on his face, too, no matter how careful they both were not to talk about it. As long as nothing happened, everything could stay the same, with her family in the dark and their lives in a comfortable routine.

Routines were good. They kept things running smoothly. 

Her life didn’t need to end up in pieces again, so their wordless exchanges became pleas. For time, and space, and silence.

It hurt, it didn't fix it. She was more aware of him than ever.

It couldn’t last.

 

 _“Please touch me.”_ Because they were only a few inches apart but it felt like miles, and being surrounded by people under the fireworks was almost like being alone. 

Beneath the stars and explosions, she made the mistake of looking at Schneider after their hands brushed by accident. His eyes were deep and dark, watching her rather than the festivities.

The sparks weren’t just above them--they were inside and around and between them, and it was Penelope who stretched her fingertips toward Schneider over the plaid blanket.

They both whipped their gazes forward when she made contact. Her skin brushing his was the wind starting a forest fire: it seemed like nothing, until you looked closer.

As the next round of fireworks made her jump, Schneider slid his fingers into hers the rest of the way and gripped her hand.

The world didn’t end. Her family didn’t comment. He gentled his grasp but kept hold of her.

She closed her eyes to the thunder overhead and focused on the feel of his pulse meeting hers. 

For just a moment, she let him be the center of everything.

 

 _“Marry me.”_ Because of course he had to make it a big production, before he ever actually asked. He got Alex’s approval as the man of the house, and Lydia’s because she was Lydia...and he spoke to Elena first, for reasons that Penelope suspected had more to do with the bond between those two than with any real marriage formalities.

Though he went down on one knee and gave her a ring and was very traditional in a lot of ways, the romantic words he started with were artistic and creative in true Schneider style. They were also written down, inscribed inside a card that made his intentions clear. 

So for the rest of their lives--and Penelope said yes, it was going to be the rest of their lives, that was settled now--it would always be true that he asked without asking. 

In his excitement and anxiety and sheer overwhelming love, Schneider just forgot to propose during his proposal. 

She married him anyway.

But when they renewed their vows, Penelope made him ask her this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "The End of Love" by Florence and the Machine.


End file.
